


A Bit of a Handful

by MerylAM573



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, OC X CANON, Self-Insert, genderfluid saki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerylAM573/pseuds/MerylAM573
Summary: Merri always had trouble telling the Futami twins apart. Sometimes they would switch places to make things harder, and others she just couldn't figure them out. But one day, they found out and decided to help her! At least Mami did.When Merri figures it out, Mami treats her out to ice cream! Hilarity ensues."...Azusa told Ami you were having trouble and then she told Mami!"





	A Bit of a Handful

**Author's Note:**

> TWO YUME FICS IN ONE DAY BINCH WHAT???? yep you bet. this ones a platonic yume fic though. i used to have trouble telling the twins apart so i used it as a base for this fic.

Although she was afraid to admit it, Merri had a hard time telling the Futami twins apart. Haruka always said "Longer hair means the longer name" and Azusa always said "Green for Mami, yellow for Ami". It helped occasionally, but sometimes Ami would wear extensions and Mami would make her hair look shorter in her crazy ways. Sometimes they'd even switch colors! Were they doing it on purpose? Did they know Merri had trouble telling them apart? She had no idea.  
  
"Big sis! Ritsuko won't let us do anymore pranks! Mami wants to have fun!" Mami, no, Ami whined. Or was it Mami? She looks like Ami! But she called herself Mami!  
"Are... are you Ami?" Merri blurted, then covering her mouth.  
"Aw man! You got me! Yeah, it's Ami! But Ritsuko still won't let us pull any real pranks! It's no fair!" Ami huffed and crossed her arms. Merri felt kind of happy that she was able to guess right for once.  
"Maybe she had a good reason to." She sighed.  
"Yeah but...!"  
"Did you steal Hamuzou's food and make Hibiki mad again?"  
"No...!" Ami looked down for a split second.  
"Ami."  
"Okay fine! But Mami made Ami give it back because she felt bad! I swear!" The 13 year old waved her arms in front of her face.  
  
Later that day, Mami came running to Merri like Ami did earlier. This time with something positive.  
"Big sis! Ami wants to take you somewhere!" _Not again!_ The freelance idol thought, what if it wasn't Mami after all? She called herself Ami!  
"Mami...?" She tilted her head.  
"Yay! You did it! Azusa told Ami you were having trouble and then she told Mami!" Mami clapped her hands vigorously.  
"She did...?"  
"Yeah! Don't tell Ami Mami told you! It's a secret! But Mami wanted to give you an award for getting it right. So... she's taking you for ice cream! We got a good bunch of allowance this month and Mami still has some left!" The other 13 year old giggled slightly. Why would she be doing this? It's such a simple thing to learn. Merri simply guessed Mami might have also wanted something.  
  
Before the freelance idol could react, Mami was dragging her out the door.  
"Where would we even get ice cream anyway?!" Merri asked as she tried to keep up.  
"There's a small palor nearby! It's at the park Hibiki takes her boofer to!" _Boofer? Does she mean dog?_ Merri raised an eyebrow as she thought to herself. The Futami twins were one weird bunch...  
"Maybe we'll see her there!" Mami looked back at her and grinned.  
  
When the two arrived, they saw another familiar duo in front of them.  
"Is that...?" Merri tilted her head.  
"Mami thinks that's Amatou! But who's that with him?" Mami then tilted hers the other way.  
"Saki Mizushima. They're one of the sweetest people I've ever met." The freelance idol smiled to herself. Saki was always so kind to her whenever she was working as a rookie producer at 315Pro.  
"Is Saki nonbinary?"  
"Sort of. Genderfluid." She said simply. Mami nodded and suddenly began to drag her all the way over to them.  
  
"Hello! Merri says she recognizes you and Mami wants to meet you!" Mami pointed at the two.  
"Mami! Don't drag me into this!" Merri panicked as she looked at Touma, who's eyes were kind of red.  
"Are you Mami Futami?" Saki spoke up. The other 13 year old nodded vigorously.  
"In the flesh! Do you know Merri?" The 18 year old nodded.  
"Sorry though, you did catch Topsy and I at a bad time." They sighed.  
"Did you get into a fight?"  
"Mami!" Merri yelled, making Saki giggle.  
"No, but I did almost fight someone." They gritted their teeth and muttered something under their breath.  
"Was it the transphobes again?"  
"Uh-huh."  
  
The four had talked for a while, Mami asking way too many questions, and Saki answering almost all of them. Touma answered some too, but they were mainly yes or no questions. Mami knew from Merri he had trouble talking properly when upset, so she didn't push him too hard. It did take a few elbows to her side for her to really try, though.  
"Mami swears on her life she'll make sure nobody makes fun of Amato-"  
"Stop." The 17 year old stared the other 13 year old down. She tilted her head.  
"Stop calling me Amatou."  
"Fine..." Mami crossed her arms.  
"But Mami's still gonna make sure you're not made fun of!" She grinned triumphantly.  
"...Thanks."  
  
Soon enough, Saki and Touma continued on with their day. Mami looked at Merri and smiled.  
"...What were we doing again?" She asked. The freelance idol just stared at her before facepalming.  
"Ice cream, Mami. You were getting us ice cream." She groaned. This kid was an absolute peanut.  
"Oh, right! Hey! You guys want some too?!" The other 13 year old grabbed onto Merri's hand and ran towards Touma and Saki again.  
"Huh?" Saki turned around abruptly.  
"Do you guys want ice cream?! Mami has enough for four! Or... three? Eh, close enough!" She shrugged. Merri sighed.  
"Are you sure? You don't have to." The 18 year old said with a smile.  
"Mami's super sure! The most sure!" She bounced up and down, stars in her eyes. Saki and Touma looked at each other for a second, and nodded.  
  
Suddenly, Mami grabbed Touma's hand, which was holding onto Saki's. Merri gave him a sympathetic look when he yelped as he was dragged across the park. They arrived swiftly at the small parlor. Finally, the freelance idol thought. Took us long enough. She sighed and smiled a little. Mami stared at the other three.  
"What do you want?" Mami asked. She may have been a handful, but she was still a good kid for the most part. Everyone said what they wanted, and the other 13 year old had it ordered.  
  
Mami unfortunately only had enough for three, but didn't really mind. She let Merri have it, since her plan in the first place was to treat her for her accomplishments. Her accomplishments in finally being able to tell the twins apart. Mami was proud of her big sis, even if she showed it in an incredibly crazy manner. Merri was definitely thankful to have those spunky little gremlins in her life, even if they had a tendency to tick her off sometimes.  
  
Maybe the twins were a bit of a handful to deal with, but they were also kindhearted friends to hold close and dear.

**Author's Note:**

> if you cant tell by now, Meryl eventually starts working as a rookie producer at 315Pro (which youll see happen in "Gosh Darnit, Not Again!") but beforehand she was a freelance idol. thanks to becoming a rookie producer, she gets affiliated with 765Pro bc of her connections with Ritsuko's cousin after she gets with him.
> 
> this is a mess i know and im sorry


End file.
